


Cat's Out Of The Bag

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Is this crack?, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, a bunch of the starllim boys also have teeny cameos, minhee wants a cat so he gets a cat, that's it. that's the fic, the rest of it is just yunseong wanting a new roommate, there is ZERO plot it's just hwangmini being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you were to ask Yunseong, he'd say that he thinks he's a relatively lucky guy when it comes down to it. He has a scholarship at the nearby university, he has a decent part-time job and he has a roommate that usually ('usually' being the key word here) doesn't annoy him. Today just isn't his day, I guess.





	Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! this is my first fic! (on this website hehehe) and it's not edited at all (so it's garbage, but hey! what can you do :/) this entire fic is just yunseong calling for help haha (someone help me with titles...i spent more time thinking of a title than actually writing ;-; the title's still not even that good)

If you were to ask Yunseong, he'd say that he thinks he's a relatively lucky guy when it comes down to it. He has a scholarship at the nearby university, he has a decent part-time job and he has a roommate that usually ('usually' being the key word here) doesn't annoy him. Today just isn't his day, I guess. 

"Why is there a cat in our living room?"

"What cat?"

"The one you were holding and just shoved under the sofa."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Minhee... the couch is meowing."

"You must be hearing things. Maybe you want a cat so much that you're hearing meows. You're projecting, Yunseong, and don't worry, I won't tell our landlord."

"Minhee, you are literally holding a collar in your hand."

"How do you know it's not mine? Hm?"

"You aren't THAT kinky. And also I prefer dogs over cats."

"Well, I guess it's time to find a new roommate because I'm not rooming with someone who has NO TASTE."

"..."

"I said what I said."

"Take the cat out from under the couch."

Just as Minhee's about to take the cat out, it bolts out from under the sofa and runs into the bedroom.

"Minhee."

"It's OUR bedroom. So you can wait until I get it out."

"Exactly. It's OUR bedroom. So hurry up."

As Minhee runs into the room to try and coax the cat out, Yunseong sits down for a much needed break. A second after he sits down, he hears a high-pitched shriek from the bedroom.

_"This is why we can't have nice things...or a cat." Yunseong thinks as Minhee runs out of the room with tears in his eyes._

...

"Why did you think it would be a good idea to try and just grab the cat?" Yunseong reprimands as he treats Minhee's now scratched up arm.

"You told me to hurry up, so I chose the fastest method!" Minhee whines.

"I can't believe why I thought rooming with you would be a good idea. There are cat toys everywhere. I found one in the fridge when I went to get some water."

"Oh, so that's where that toy went."

"You're cleaning this mess up and I am not responsible for anything you break."

"I'm not THAT clumsy."

"You fell down the stairs, dropped the bottle of water you were holding and spilled it on the TV. YESTERDAY. I spend more time and money fixing stuff you break, then I do on my schoolwork."

"That was one time."

"Last week, you pushed Wonjin into the pool at his party because you tripped over a beach umbrella."

"Okay, but that worked out in the end because Hyeongjun had a towel and it was really cute to watch. Also it was just a coincidence."

"You broke a glass table at Dongyun's apartment because you slipped and when you tried to get up, you grabbed a lamp, which fell onto the table. I'm pretty sure that we're still banned until further notice!"

"Okay, maybe I'm a bit clumsy."

"A bit is an understatement."

"But you love me!"

"Unfortunately."

"Hey! What does that mean!"

"It means you're still returning the cat and everything else you bought."

"Unfair."

**Author's Note:**

> wow someone actually read this? good job! (cause I can't even read through it without cringing aghfvjb) hope you enjoyed! (you probably didn't, but that's okay too :P)


End file.
